galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Chess Masters
Chess Masters is the wealthiest businessman on Saturn. He is the older brother of John Masters & founder of the Andromeda Interplanetary Research Program. Biography Early Years Masters was born in the Masters family mansion on the North Hill of the Twin Hills overlooking the Capitol, the capital of Styx & Saturn. He had a younger brother, John, who was always jealous of his brother's ability to get richer than him. Great Space War Masters took over the family business after his father was killed in a spacecraft accident & his mother was declared insane after being attacked by a Uranian soldier. Chess donated thousands of dollars to the military & government to help improve the safety of space flight. John, jealous of this, attempted to send some of his own ideas, but were rejected for the fact he didn't know how to create a better spacecraft. Post-war era Andromeda Program The largest pieces of Masters' life is when he founded the Andromeda Program. The program was dedicated to sending astronauts into space to several planets of differing qualitys & learning more about them. Masters asked for the assistance of Jack Stewart, who gladly helped with the program as flight director. Masters was distraught when he learned that Andromeda 1 was failed horribly: A fire had broken out during a dress rehearsal & killed the three astronauts on board. Masters continued to fund for the program & continued tests for how it would work. The missions went from Andromeda 4 to Andromeda 191. Andromeda missions 189 & 190 led to the beginning of the end of the test runs after landing on Uranus (189) & Neptune (190). Andromeda 191 was scheduled to go to Pluto, but failed when the rocket exploded before reaching docking altitude. Andromeda 192, with a newer rocket upgrade, successfully reached Pluto & returned to Saturn without failure. From that point, the Andromeda Program entered the "post-Plutian planet landing mission era", which was where the spacecrafts traveled as far as the Aldente nebula. Spacecraft =Saturn V = =Andromeda CSM = =Andromeda PM = Inheritance Masters inherited his family's mansion on the North Hill of the Twin Hills when his parents died due to the fact he was the oldest. Unable to take his brother's richness, John moved out of the mansion & built a similar mansion on the South Hill, taking along his inheritance, which was half of the family wealth. John spent a few thousand dollars building the mansion. However, almost about a year later, John was declared bankrupt after returning from a casino, having lost his entire inheritance & throwing a few dollars into debt that he had to rely on Chess to bail him out with. John lost his house & asked if he could move back into Chess', who declined it. Chess also refused to back John in his gambling debts as he disowned his brother & was sure he could handle himself. Sampson vs. Masters In 475 B.C., John Masters sued Bart Sampson for attempting to renew the Ultra Program. The whole court case was actually just a scam for John to make money by suing Bart for a 100 million dollars. Chess refused to engage in his brother's side nor Bart's. When John lost the case, Chess was forced to come in & pay Bart the 100 million dollars that John now owed Chess. Bart's wealth didn't last as he donated most of it to the robotics programs to start the Ultra Program & the only other deductions were taxes, leaving him with only S$50. Death Chess Masters dealed with financial problems in the Andromeda Program after the return of Andromeda 203, which had thrown public opinion that space travel wasn't safe. To assure investors & attorneys awaiting to sue him, Masters sent up Andromeda 205 after Andromeda 204 was cancelled. To prevent a repeat of the failed mission, Masters ordered an immediate inspection & repair on the S-II & SM. Andromedas 206-217 were all cancelled by the attorneys who were filing a multi-million dollar case to shut down the program by Ring 2 of the following year after Andromeda 218 took off. Masters, sad that this could be the last mission, was there to witness the takeoff. However, he stood too close to the rocket & ended up inhaling smoke, radon & other poisonous gases without even knowing it. This inhalation of smoke & radon began a chain reaction in his DNA, causing him to get lung cancer. Masters fell ill later in Ring 1, due to the cancer, but he was unaware of it & believed it was just a cold. On Ring 1, 12, 471 B.C., Chess Masters died at the age 34 from a heart attack in his sleep at his family mansion. He was found by Jack Stewart & John Masters almost 10 hours after death. Post-mortem Masters had written a will before his death at sometime. In his will, he left the Andromeda Program's control to Jack Stewart & he requested that any extra money be donated to his brother, John Masters. He also left his entire remaining fortune to John Masters. John Masters also inherited the mansion Chess lived in & he had his old one on the South Hill destroyed. John Masters actually for once kept his money until he went to the casino & met the same guy he'd lost money to. John, who had Chess's luckiest medallion, somehow won back all the money he lost years before. The angry loser believed foul play & hired his friends to go find John & beat him. His friends loudly broke into John's mansion a week later at the dead of night & destroyed the possessions inside & clubbed John & left his every bone broken & stole famous possessions Chess Masters owned & burned them & looted off all the money John had been left with. John Masters, bleeding with broken bones, was unable to move or speak, 18 hours later, he was found unconscious on the floor & was rushed to the hospital. John Masters died at age 30. Legacy The Andromeda Program was a major achievement in Chess Masters' life. Unfortunately, investors & attorneys sued Jack Stewart, who was now the director of the program after Masters died, & they shut down the program. Masters' impact on space travel created the Chess Masters Spaceport neighboring the Stygian Spaceport by 50 miles & Project Star (the Second Andromeda Program) was founded under a new name for future space flights on research of the universe, using several PM's instead of just one & an SM that is refueled at several service docks sent. The effects Masters had on space travel left a long-lasting improvement on space industry that continued to the end of the universe. Category:Andromeda Program Category:LGBT